Parties, Summer, and Sluts
by perfgrande
Summary: A story about Kim, Grace and Kelsy having some quality time during summer. Some Kick, Jace and OC/Kelsy moments too :) Enjoy rated m for sexual and mature content. REVIEW AND FOLLOW


**A/N : Okay so i couldn't think of how to continue the previous story so i decided to make a new one. It's mostly gonna be about Kim, Grace and Kelsy having some time together, but there will be Kick, Jace and OC/Kelsy moments. Sweet, sexy and hot. Hope you enjoy:)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Home Alone **

_**In the morning before breakfast...**_

Kim, Grace and Kelsy were at Kim's huge mansion. It was summer so they didn't have to go to school. Kim's parents and brother were

away on a trip so Grace and Kelsy had brought their stuff over to live there for the next month. They had the whole house to

themselves so being the sluts they are, they were walking around the house naked most of the time and the other times they were

wearing sexy lingerie.

The three were lying naked on Kim's bed talking about how they should spend their day and complimenting each others' bodies. "Kim

your d cup boobs are so perfect i'm gonna suck it again. hmmmmmm oh that tastes so good," Kelsy said while sucking and kissing Kim's

tits. "ohhh that feels so good.. Kelsy, your boobs are much better," Kim said while pinching Kelsy's erect tits. Then Grace joined in and

started licking Kim out, "god kim your pussy is so nice" then Grace took out her tongue and inserted 3 fingers in Kim's pussy and

fingered her at the fastest pace. "Ohhhh fuck ohhh that feels so good mmmm faster Grace faster!" Kim was filled with pleasure with

her tits being sucked and being fingered at the same time. "Ohhh i'm gonna cum soon ohhhhh my god" and she came. Kelsy and Grace

quickly licked up all of Kim's juices. "It's my turn now pleasure me!" Kelsy said with a smirk and laid on the bed with her perfectly round

and bouncy butt facing kim. Kim slowly inserted 2 fingers just to tease kelsy while Grace put her pussy on Kelsy's back and cupped

Kelsy's breasts. "Ohhh Kim faster pleaseee mmm" Kelsy begged Kim. Kim gladly listened to Kelsy and slotted in 1 more finger into her

asshole and fingered Kelsy at a very fast pace. "Oh my god ohhhhhh this feels so good ohhh i'm gonna cum soon" and with that all her

juices flowed out and Kim and Grace licked it all up. "Now, Grace, it's finally your turn." Kim said smirking devilishly. Grace quickly laid

down on the bed with her fully erect breasts perking upwards and opening up her wet clit. Kim immediately starting massaging. kissing

and sucking Grace's breasts while Kelsy was busy eating her out. In no time, Grace came all over Kim's bed.

The three then put on some lingerie. Kim wore a camisole that was translucent enough to see her erect boobs and didnt wear panties.

Grace wore a teddy which merely covered her tits. Kelsy simply wore a thong and a revealing bra three sizes too small. They then went

down for breakfast. After breakfast, they decided to host the sluttiest party and only girls were allowed to come. And all had to wear a

slutty outfit. They put their plan into action and hosted it to be on the same night so they quickly called all their friends. However, they

forgot that they had invited their crushes over for a sleepover. What their crushes didnt know is that the three girls were slutty and

always pleasured one another.

_**In the afternoon...**_

Kim's POV

I am so excited for the party tonight it;s definitely gonna be a blast! We'll get to see so many pussies and breasts I'm surely gonna be

wet all night. And we're arranging a time slot just for us girls to have one-on-one time to pleasure each other. I just can't wait. But I

don't know.. I don't think Jack would like this but I'm crazy in love with him..

"Girls let's go pick out our best and sluttiest outfits for tonight!" I said with so much excitement. "Yeah!" The two agreed. We went up

to our room we had "displayed" all our sexy lingerie and starting choosing our outfit for the night. I picked out a chemises that i decided

to wear without anything under to show off my pussy. It was only up till my waist so everyone would see my fully shaved pussy. But I

think I will just take it off during the party to flaunt my breasts. Kelsy had took a kimono and a thong to show off her perfect d cup

boobs. But like me, she would be taking off her kimono during the party anyways. Grace went with a bikini that her butt and tits were

squeezing out of. She would most probably remove it like us.

With that, our outfits were settled so we headed to my private underground pool and stripped before having fun in the pool. We

floated around the pool nude while pleasuring each other once in a while. It was amazing. After we were done, we went back to my

house and took a quick shower before preparing our hair and face.

We sat naked in front of our mirrors and started doing our make-up. I went with a light blush and eyeliner. I used mascara and I was

done. I never really liked caking up my face so i went easy. Where as Grace and Kelsy had put much more make-up on. I straightened

my hair and the two girls did the same. Then we wore our outfits and set up all the things we needed.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it:) I will try to update as soon as possible. Please do review and give ideas. Follow me too if possible? Haha :* **

**Btw please follow my friend on instagram she made a new How To account and its justhowtofacts. **

**I may not update for 1 week or even 2 weeks because of school so please don't mind. If I remember and if I have the time, I will update:) **

**If you have anything personal to ask don't mind PMing me:) **

**Thanks for reading, ily **


End file.
